


bullseye

by LexOfTheRiver



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Practice Kissing, but incredibly stupid, they in high school, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexOfTheRiver/pseuds/LexOfTheRiver
Summary: Kyle and Stan don’t know how to kiss.This is just practice, right?
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	bullseye

**Author's Note:**

> im literally going to cry rn so i hope this doesn’t suck too bad

“Ugh, this movie is so cheesy..” Kyle muttered.

His parents had taken Ike to the doctors office, leaving Kyle home alone, only for him to invite Stan over. They adored him, he knew they wouldn’t mind. However, about an hour later and both boys were bored out of their minds, unsure of what to do to pass the time. So they opted to turning on the tv and looking for the worst movie on. The sat through a few before eventually settling on this one.

”I think we found our winner,” Stan laughed.

”Guess so,” Kyle sat up from his position over the arm of the sofa.

Despite both boys’ complaints, neither made a move to try to turn off the tv or change the channel to something they’d both enjoy much better. They stared at the tv as one character, Cassie, stood crying in the rain, waiting for her so-called friend, Richie, to return to her. Cliche.

”We did this why?” Kyle asked as Richie finally made his way back to the sobbing girl. He rolled his eyes at the screen.

“I forgot really.”

_”I’ve always loved you. Even when you didn’t love me back!”_

_”Of course I love you, Cassie!”_

Having seen enough movies to know what was happening, both boys glanced away, pretending almost anything else was much more interesting than what was going on on the screen. Stan couldn’t help but look back though.

”That’s their first kiss, right?” Kyle looked at the screen.

”Yep.”

”It shouldn’t be that perfect then.”

“Huh?” Kyle raises an eyebrow, turning to look at his friend, who’s own eyes were fixed on the tv rather intensely.

”Nobody has a perfect first kiss,” he said, throwing his hands up. Why was this frustrating him so much?

“Oh, are you just angry because yours wasn’t?” Kyle teased, poking a finger at his friend.

”Haven’t had it,” Stan mumbled after a few seconds.

”I though you and Wendy had kissed?” Stan shrugged.

”Not really, no. The most we’ve ever done was maybe a kiss on the cheek or something.” Kyle nodded.

They sat in silence for a moment, watching the movie drag on the emotional kiss scene for a few seconds too long. It was starting to bug Kyle too now. Stan was right.

”It’d be nice to know how,” he broke the silence. Stan stared at him as the movie broke into a commercial break.

”Oh yeah definitely. So then our first kiss won’t fucking suck,” he laughed, ”I’d be down to practice or something, but it’d probably be difficult to do.”

”I mean, we could,” Kyle said. Both went silent. Kyle, realizing how abrupt that sounded, quickly added, “Only if you’re down with it!” 

Stan answered almost too quickly. “No no I’d be willing! I’d just be really bad,” he said as he grabbed the remote and turned the volume down before adjusting himself to face Kyle, who did the same.

”So you want to...” Kyle let his words fade out.

Stan swallowed and nodded, “Yeah.”

”Just for practice though, right?” Kyle said as he moved closer.

”Mhm, just for practice.”

Kyle felt his hands start to shake as he crawled closer before settling in between Stan’s legs. He set both of his hands on Stan’s chest, gently pushing him against the arm of the sofa. 

”I don’t know what I’m doing,” he said, quietly.

”Just,” Stan thought, “do whatever makes sense.” He shrugged. Kyle nodded.

_It’s just practice,_ he told himself as he leaned closer, squeezing his eyes shut. He had hardly noticed making contact, only realizing when Stan pushed him back slightly.

”You’re too tense,” he said.

Kyle muttered an apology before leaning down again, this time allowing himself to loosen up as much as possible. He felt their lips connect, mouths parting slightly, and he realized how right Stan was. It was in no way as perfect as movies made it out to be, in fact he thought it turned out rather bad. But this was practice, so that maybe their first times won’t suck. Then it struck him. Kyle pulled back and stared at Stan, wide eyed and face red.

”That _was_ our first kisses,” he said. Stan took a second, but upon realizing, he could only find it himself to laugh.

”Yeah I guess so,” he said. “Nobody but us really has to know if you’re so worried about it.”

”No, not really. But you wanted yours to be good. And that sucked.” Both boys laughed, albeit nervously.

”Well, that just means we can practice more. Again, nobody has to find out,” Stan smiled, wrapping his arms around Kyle’s neck and pulling him back down for another kiss, hoping to take this one further than the last.

As the minutes flew by, they had begun to take it much further than both had originally anticipated, ignoring the inevitable awkwardness that was sure to follow. Their hands travelled where super best friends shouldn’t let them, both boys on too much of a blissful high to care. Thankfully, all of their clothes had stayed on, neither wanting to do anything too bold that could result in a damaged friendship, but at this point they might have questioned the whole point of being so careful anymore.

Their bliss had to be cut short, however, as they heard the front door open. Kyle pulled away, shoving Stan back to the couch as he looked up, not making any attempt to fix his messy look. In the doorway stood Ike, staring at him, wide eyed. Kyle scrambled backwards, almost falling off the couch in his panic as Stan sat up. Ike made no attempt to move, frozen in his spot, staring in shock. Sheila, stepping up behind him, ushered him inside so she and Gerald could carry in the groceries they had stopped to buy before Ike had decided he knew how to talk again.

“Mom, I think Kyle was kissing Stan.” Both boys looked at each other, red in the face. Sheila stopped and turned to Ike before looking between them and, upon noticing their panicked and embarrassed looks, shrugging.

”As long as you boys are safe,” she left the sentence open to interpretation, making her way to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

”Ike,” Kyle started, looking at his brother with a strained smile, “You’re so lucky I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> comments are appreciated <33


End file.
